It's Dare Time!
by LunaTheMoonGaurdian
Summary: This is a dare fanfiction! All dares rated K-T are accepted. This is rated T, just to be safe! No flames. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**It's Dare Time!**

**By LunaTheMoonGaurdian**

Me: Hello there, folks!

Marx: Does anyone even use the the word 'folks' anymore? It sounds soooo corny.

Me: Shut it, Marx!

Magalor: Listen to what she said.

Marx: Thank you, Captain Obvious. You have now won an award for the most obvious person of the year.

Magalor: *Gives Marx a threating glance*

Me: I'll try again now. Hello there, folks! We are going to be in a-

King Dedede: What are we gonna be in? WHAT ARE WE GONNA BE IN?!

Escargoon: Be patient, sire. She was going to say the rest of her message when you opened your big mouth.

King Dedede: WHAT DID YA SAY ABOUT ME?! *Bonks Escargoon on the head with his hammer*

Escargoon: Ouch...

Me: Escargoon! Are you alright? *Races over to help him*

Escargoon: Yeah, I'm fine...

Me: Well, that's good! Hello there, folks! We are going to be in a dare show, so review or PM us if you have any-

Marx: IT'S BANANA CANNON TIME! *Shoots bananas all over the place with his cannon*

Kirby: *Inhales bananas joyfully* Poyo!

Meta Knight: *Watches the siutation unfold* Such juvenile people...

Me: This place is a disaster! Marx, clean this up at once!

Marx: You got to be kidding me!

Me: I'm not kidding.

Marx: *Sulks* Yes ma'am...

**After the room has been cleaned up...**

Me: Once again, hello there folks! We are going to be in a dare show, so review or PM us if you have any dares! You can give dares to any character of the Kirby franchise and my Kirby humor character, Waddle Derp!

Waddle Derp: *Takes a bite out of her chocolate bar, and then throws it on the floor*

Magalor: Well, that was a stupid move, Waddle Derp.

Waddle Derp: *Stares at Magalor with her crossed eyes*

Magalor: *Facepalms* I don't think she even knows what the word 'stupid' means...

Me: Well... I have run out of things to say... So goodbye...

Marx: ...And bananas!


	2. Chapter 2

Marx: NACHO BURRITO!

*Nachos fall out of the sky*

Kirby: POYO! *Eats nachos happily*

Magalor and I: Oh, Marx!

**After all the nachos were cleaned up...**

Me: Hello there folks, and welcome to It's Dare Time!

Marx: Can we just get to the dares already?

Me: We'll get to the dares soon, but we have a question! The question is from sonickirbypokemonfan!

King Dedede: What the fudge is a sonic, and what the heck is a pokeyman?

Me: I'll explain later, King Dedede. Now we'll get onto that question!

**sonickirbypokemonfan: Do you take guests?**

Me: Yes, we do take guests! Thanks for asking!

Marx: LunaTheMoonGaurdian?

Me: Yes, Marx?

Marx: Can we get to the fudging dares already?

Me: Yes, Marx. Well, we also have a lot of dares from the same person, sonickirbypokemonfan!

Marx: What are the dares?! I'm so thrilled to find out!

Me: Calm down, Marx. Now, here's the first dare:

**Kirby: Eat Dedede**

King Dedede: Sonickirbypokeymanfan, that's KING Dedede to ya! And I don't wanna get eaten by dat dere Kirby!

Magalor: TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME.

King Dedede: Who's Waluigi?

Magalor: Never mind. Kirby, go eat King Dedede!

Kirby: Poyo! *Inhales King Dedede*

Meta Knight: Kirby is transforming!

Marx: He is? What will he become?

Meta Knight: He has transformed into... FAT KIRBY!?

Magalor: If Kirby was fat before, he sure is obese as all heck now.

Meta Knight: LunaTheMoonGaurdian, turn Kirby back into his normal self at once!

Me: Okay! *Turns Kirby back into his normal self* There you go!

Kirby: Poyo... *Spits Dedede out*

King Dedede: OH MAH NOVA THAT WAS GROSS!

Escargoon: Sire, are you alright?

King Dedede: Does it look like I'm alright to ya?

Escargoon: No, not really, your majesty.

Magalor: *Whispering to Marx* Did you see how obese Fat Kirby was?

Marx: Yeah. I took a picture of Fat Kirby and posted it on Instagram!

Magalor: ... *Facepalms*

Me: Sonickirbypokemonfan, I'm sorry for King Dedede's rudeness. Now, on to the next dare:

**King Dedede: Run for 2 miles**

King Dedede: First gettin' eaten by dat dere Kirby, now this!? No thank ya!

Magalor: You have to do this, you know. I'll even give you a reward: five gallons of ice cream!

King Dedede: I'll do it for the ice cream! *Runs the two miles*

Magalor: Will he do ANYTHING for ice cream?

Escargoon: Yeah, pretty much.

Magalor: Will he even marry Kirby for ice cream?

Escargoon: *Stares at Magalor with a disgusted look on his face* Umm... no.

King Dedede: I finished mah two miles! Now where's mah ice cream?

Magalor: I looked in the freezer, and as it turns out... there's no ice cream... heh heh...

King Dedede: YA LIAR! *Starts trying to hit Magalor with his hammer*

Magalor: Oh, crud. *Starts to run (float?) as fast as he can*

**After that random chasing scene...**

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Meta Knight: Take off your mask and say only poyo**

Meta Knight: Even though I highly despise this dare... I shall do it because I am required to do so. *Takes off his mask*

Tiff: Gasp! He looks very similar to Kirby!

Marx: Thank you, Captain Obvious. Maybe I should take that 'Captain Obvious' award away from Magalor and give it to you.

Tiff: *Gives Marx a particularly threatening glare*

Marx: ...I was just kidding about that. Magalor!

Magalor: Yes, Marx?

Marx: Don't tell Meta Knight this, but I took a picture of his maskless face and posted it onto Instagram.

Magalor: You are really addicted to Instagram.

Marx: Yes, yes I am.

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Bandana Dee: Fight Kirby without your spear**

Bandana Dee: This is going to be easy! Bring it on, Kirby! *Runs over to Kirby*

Kirby: *Inhales Bandana Dee and spits him out*

Magalor: And Kirby is the victor! Congratulations!

Bandana Dee: Eww...

Me: Now on to the next dare:

**Marx: Free bananas just for you**

Marx: YAY! Magalor, be prepared to feel the power of the almighty BANANA! *Gets his banana cannon and fires bananas at Magalor*

Magalor: I felt the power, alright.

Marx: Good.

Me: Now on to the next dare again:

**Magalor: Here, have some cookies**

Magalor: YES! *Eats some of the cookies*

Me: Here's the next dare (And this one's actually a dare):

**Escargoon: Let Dedede eat you**

King Dedede: It's KING Dedede! And I don't wanna eat mah servant!

Escargoon: I-I don't want to get eaten, sire...

King Dedede: I won't eat ya, don't worry... *Hugs Escargoon*

Escargoon: T-Thank you, your majesty...

Marx: I am going to post this on to Facebook, and I'm going to consider Escargoon and Dedede an official couple!

King Dedede: OH NO, YOU'RE NOT! *Starts chasing Marx like a madman*

Magalor: You know, Marx can take any heartwarming moment and ruin it.

Escargoon: Yes, I agree with that.

Me: So, I suppose we're not doing that dare... sorry, SKPF. Here's the next dare:

**Chef Kawasaki: Get married to a piece of cake**

Chef Kawasaki: Yay! Now we finally get to wed, my precious spongecake!

King Dedede: He's in a relationship with a piece of spongecake?!

Escargoon: ...Don't ask.

Marx: FUDGING SPONGECAKE! *Throws random spongecake at Waddle Derp*

Waddle Derp: *Spazzes out in the cake*

Magalor: We will go to the most beautiful church in the world for your marriage, Kawasaki.

Chef Kawasaki: Yay!

**After the wedding...**

Marx: ...And I will post this picture of Kawasaki and his spongecake kissing with the hashtag #weirdguythatlovesfood.

Magalor: ...Why do you post everything on the internet, Marx?

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**Galacta Knight: Hug Meta Knight**

Galacta Knight: Hmm... I'll hug him in a friendly way, I suppose. *Hugs Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: *Runs away from Galacta Knight* Poyo yoyo oyo?! (What in the world?!)

Galacta Knight: ...Well, he got the wrong impression...

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Meta Knight, Dark Meta Knight, and Galacta Knight: Fight**

MK, DMK, and GK: *Draws out their swords*

Marx: Hold it, guys! Why have a sword fight... when you can have a pillow fight? *Throws pillows to all three knights*

Galacta Knight: So, a pillow fight it is.

Dark Meta Knight: I really don't want to do this...

Magalor: READY, SET, FIGHT!

**After the pillow fight...**

Galacta Knight: YES! I am the victor!

Magalor: Congratulations! You win nothing.

Galacta Knight: Magalor, sometimes you really are a bastard.

Me: On to the next dare:

**Sword and Blade: Read a story where you're a couple**

Sword and Blade: *Looks at each other uneasily* Umm... okay?

**After reading several SwordxBlade fanfictions...**

Blade: Why am I a girl in these fanfictions?! I'm a boy... **(A.N: Yes, I do believe Blade is a male.)**

Sword: Wait... is Blade a boy or a girl?

Blade: I'm a BOY, you moron!

Sword: Why did you call me a moron?! *Cries*

Magalor: I honestly don't know why Blade called you a moron, Sword.

Marx: I don't know where the heck this is going...

Me: Well... on to the next dare:

**Zero: Go on a date with Nightmare**

Zero and Nightmare: *Looks at each other* I'M NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM!

Magalor: Tough luck. NOW GO ON YOUR ROMANTIC DATE!

**After the 'romantic' date...**

Zero: I hate this guy! It's all about himself all the time!

Nightmare: I hate this guy! He won't acknowledge my awesomeness!

Marx: ...And the award for 'The Most Unlikely Couple' goes to...

Zero and Nightmare: Shut up, Marx!

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Dark Matter: Eat sunshine, evil scum! *Throws sunshine***

Dark Matter: No.

Marx: TOO BAD. *Throws sunshine*

Dark Matter: Nooooooo! *Vanishes*

Magalor: Thank you, Marx and SKPF! Now I know how to get rid of all the dark matters that are lurking in my house!

Marx: No prob- wait, you have Dark Matters in your home? WE'RE DOOMED!

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**Waddle Derp: Answer the question: 2+2**

Waddle Derp: *Throws spongecake everywhere*

Magalor: *Facepalms*

Waddle Derp: *Spins randomly and faceplants*

Magalor: *Facedesk*

Waddle Derp: *Approaches King Dedede and kisses him on the lips*

King Dedede: WHAT THE HECK, WADDLE DERP!?

Magalor: *Facepalm* Sorry, Waddle Derp, but throwing spongecake, spinning randomly, and kissing King Dedede is not the answer to 2+2. The answer is 4...

Me: *Facepalms* Well, here is the next dare:

**Tiff: Smack Dedede**

Tiff: *Begins to smack King Dedede* This is for what you did to Kirby!

King Dedede: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

Tiff: No. *Continues to smack him*

Me: On to the next dare:

**Tuff: Join Tiff in smacking Dedede**

Tuff: *Begins to smack King Dedede as well* Say you're sorry for what you did to Kirby!

King Dedede: I'M SORRY! Can ya let me go now?

Tiff and Tuff: No. *Continues to smack King Dedede*

**After the smacking session was over...**

King Dedede: Why are ya so mean!?

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Grand Doomer: I don't know why people don't talk about you more; I think you're the most intresting character. Now go read this statement to everyone.**

Grand Doomer: Thank you! I will gladly read this statement to everyone!

Marx: Magalor, Grand Doomer is reading a statement to everyone!

Magalor: I heard Grand Doomer. You didn't need to mention his statement twice... oh, the joy.

Grand Doomer: SKPF said that I was the most intresting character, and SKPF didn't know why people talked about me more!

*Crickets chirp*

Grand Doomer: Aww... where is everybody?

Me: I'm sorry, Grand Doomer. Now, on to the next dare:

**Rick, Coo, and Kine: Tell Tiff you love her**

Rick: Tiff, we have a suprise!

Tiff: What is it?

Rick: Follow me! *Leads Tiff into a dark room and flips the light switch*

Rick, Coo and Kine: WE LOVE YOU, TIFF!

Tiff: Okay... I would have expected only Kine to do this, but Rick and Coo too? Rick and Coo, are you feeling well today?

Rick and Coo: Yes, we are feeling well today, Tiff. Why do you ask?

Marx: Magalor, guess what?

Magalor: You posted the 'I love you' suprise on to Facebook, right? Riiiiiight?

Marx: Yes. Yes, I did.

Magalor: ...

Me: Here's the next dare for all of you:

**Waddle Doo: Become a superhero**

Waddle Doo: *Transforms into a superhero* I AM SUPER DOO! Now, I'm off to fight a monster that is wearing a bikini!

Nightmare: *Is randomly wearing a bikini* Why am I wearing a bikini?!

Everyone: *Is mentally scarred*

Super Doo: You shall perish, evil beast! *Tries to defeat Nightmare*

Nightmare: *Facepalms* You know my only weakness is the Star Rod...

Super Doo: I shall never give up! *Continues hitting Nightmare*

Escargoon: LunaTheMoonGaurdian, can you transform Super Doo and Nightmare back into their normal selves, please?

Me: Of course, Goonie! *Transforms Super Doo and Nightmare back into their normal selves*

Waddle Doo and Nightmare: Thank goodness that this is over!

Magalor: ...Nightmare in a bikini was certainly a mentally scarring sight...

Marx: It was so mentally scarring, I posted it on to Instagram.

Magalor: *Facepalms*

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**Adeliene: Paint a painting of a painting**

Marx: PAINTCEPTION!

Adeliene: I will paint my painting of a painting! *Paints*

Magalor: Oh my Nova... this is so beautiful! *Stares in awe*

Marx: This painting is AWESOME!

Adeliene: Thank you, Marx and Magalor.

Me: Oh my, Adeliene has a lot of artistic ability! Here's the next dare:

**Nightmare: Give yourself a nightmare**

Nightmare: Do I really have to do this?

Magalor: Yes.

Nightmare: Awww... *Gives himself a nightmare and is transported to a world of rainbows and glitter*

Marx: Why am I in Nightmare's nightmare?

Nightmare: IT'S TOO GLITTERY! *Dies*

Marx: Nightmare's nightmare used glitter! It's SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Me: *Brings Nightmare back to life* On to the next dare:

**Ribbon, Tiff, and Chuchu: Fight for Kirby's love**

Ribbon, Tiff and Chuchu: Let's do this!

Marx: Hold it, girls! I dare you to fight using glitter and glue! *Gives Ribbon, Tiff, and Chuchu glitter and glue*

Ribbon, Tiff and Chuchu: *Starts fighting*

Kirby: Oyo... *Facepalms*

Marx: Magalor, look! Tiff's covered in glue!

Magalor: I see that, Marx.

**After the glitter and glue fight...**

Ribbon: Yay! I won! *Kisses Kirby*

Kirby: *Is confused* Poyo?

Marx: I'm going to upload that epic glitter catfight to Youtube!

Magalor: I knew it!

Me: That was intense... now, on to the next dare:

**Dynablade: Eat someone**

Dynablade: *Swoops in and eats Chef Kawasaki's spongecake wife*

Chef Kawasaki: NOOOOOOOO! My precious!

Marx: ...What the heck just happened?

Me: I'm sorry for your loss, Kawasaki. Here's the next dare:

**Knuckle Joe and Sirica: Challenge Meta Knight**

Knuckle Joe and Sirica: Challenge Meta Knight to what?

Marx: A fight, duh!

Sirica: Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe and I challenge you to a fight!

Meta Knight: Poyo poyo yoy. (Your challenge is accepted.)

Knuckle Joe: Bring it on, Meta Knight!

*The fighting begins*

Magalor: This is a really intense fight!

Marx: This fight is epic!

**After the fighting was over...**

Knuckle Joe: We won! It was a great time fighting with you!

Sirica: That fight was quite fun!

Meta Knight: Oyo po. (Good game.)

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**Customer Service: Pay Dedede back**

Customer Service: Here's your money back, Triple D.

King Dedede: YAY!

Marx: Well, that was quick.

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Tokori and Landia: Fight**

Tokori: Bring it on, dragon!

Landia: *Spits out fireballs*

Tokori: *Gets caught on fire* WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!

Magalor: *Covers Tokori in fire extinguisher*

Tokori: Thanks, Magalor!

Marx: And the winner is Landia! Congrats!

Me: Well, on to the next dare:

**Shadow Kirby and Keeby (Yellow Kirby): Tap dance**

Shadow Kirby and Keeby: Sure! *Begins to tap dance*

Magalor: Wow! They're really good at this!

Marx: I'm gonna post this dance to ALL the social networks!

Magalor: Seriously, Marx?

Kirby: Poyo poyo! *Starts tap dancing with the other Kirbys*

King Dedede: This is too much Kirby for me! IT'S KING DEDEDE TIME! *Begins to tap dance as well*

Escargoon: You go, sire!

Marx: NOPE. It's BANANA CANNON time! *Shoots bananas at King Dedede*

King Dedede: Ya have a really bad taste in dancers, then!

Me: Well... that was kind of chaotic. Here's the next dare:

**Lololo and Lalala: Break the fourth wall**

Lololo and Lalala: Sure!

Lalala: Do you want ice cream, Lololo?

King Dedede: I DO!

Lalala: No one asked you, King Dedede.

King Dedede: *Cries*

Lololo: No thanks! I'd rather eat wood!

Lalala: Alright. Who picked that stupid response for Lololo?

Lololo: I don't know. Maybe it was a Kirby-addicted tween.

Me: Hey...! Well, here's the last dare from sonickirbypokemonfan:

**Kirby, Zero, Dark Matter, Marx, and Magalor: *Throws you into a random room and locks you in* Since you guys are my favorites, stay in this room for the rest of the chapter. If there are any more dares about you, you get to go out only for the dare**

Magalor: Umm... well, we don't have any more dares, so...

Me: Just go in there anyway! *Shoves Kirby, Zero, Dark Matter, Marx, and Magalor into a closet and locks them in*

**Ten seconds later...**

Me: *Lets Kirby, Zero, Dark Matter, Marx, and Magalor out of the closet*

Dark Matter: *Covered in bananas* I was annoyed to death by Marx...

Marx: Oh my Nova, it was so BORING in there! If I didn't have my banana cannon and Instagram, I wouldn't have survived!

Magalor: *Facepalms for the squillionth time*

Me: That's it for now! Just review or PM us if you have any dares! Remember, no flames! Review if you have enjoyed this story so far! With all of that being said, goodbye...

Marx: ...and bananas!


	3. Chapter 3

Magalor and Marx: *Playing Mario Kart 7*

Magalor: You just got hit by a blue shell! HA!

Marx: Grr... *Glares at Magalor*

Magalor: Why are you looking at me like that?

Marx: FUS RO DAH! *Room explodes*

**After that mess was cleaned up...**

Me: Hello there, folks! Welcome to It's Dare Time!

Marx: LunaTheMoonGaurdian!

Me: Yes, Marx?

Marx: THE DARES ARE COMING! THE DARES ARE COMING!

Magalor: Seriously, LunaTheMoonGaurdian. There are a LOT of dares to do today.

Me: *Looks at reviews* We DO have a lot of dares... I don't know if we'll be able to do all of the dares today... but we'll try!

Marx: That's the spirit!

Me: But first, we have new guests!

Marx: I'm so exicted!

Me: First, here is our special guest for the chapter, Mace! He is a Poppy Bros. Jr.!

Mace: Hi guys!

King Dedede: *Eating ice cream* What the heck is a Poppeh Bro. Jr.?

Mace: I'll explain later. Can I have some of your ice cream?

King Dedede: NO.

Mace: Pretty please? *Stares at him with puppy eyes*

King Dedede: NO. *Raises up hammer to hit Mace*

Mace: *Destroys hammer*

King Dedede: How did ya do that?

Mace: Well, I learned how to do that years ago. Oh! I remember that time when I used that power to-

Magalor: Mace, can you do me a favor and be quiet?

Mace: I can do that!

King Dedede: GIVE ME MAH HAMMER BACK!

Mace: *Makes a pink teddy bear appear in King Dedede's hand*

King Dedede: I SAID GIVE ME MAH HAMMER BACK!

Mace: *Chuckles* Sure thing! *Changes pink teddy bear into King Dedede's hammer*

King Dedede: Finally!

Mace: Now, how about that ice cream?

Marx: Guys, stop wasting time!

Me: Listen to what Marx said! Now, here are our guests that are here to stay!

Marx: I'm so thrilled!

Me: Meet Illusion, S'more, and Cloud!

Illusion: Hello! It is a pleasure to be here today.

S'more: Hi! How are you doing?

Cloud: Hiya! I'm looking forward to all the dares!

Marx: Hi!

Me: Now that we know our special guest and our new arrivals, we'll get on to our first set of dares! These dares are from ImaginaryStoryWriter!

Magalor: That person must be really imaginative! I can smell it!

Marx: Wait... I thought that you didn't have a nose, Magalor. But that is all up to your IMAGINATION! *Rainbow appears out of nowhere*

Me: Here is the first dare from ImaginaryStoryWriter:

**Marx and Magalor: Kiss. NAO. And I shall post this on every social network!**

Magalor: I'm beginning to find this person's imagination a little disturbing...

Marx: EWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm not kissing Magalor! That's just GROSS!

Magalor: Sorry, but I have to do this... *Kisses Marx*

Marx: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! For that gross action, I shall fire my almighty bananas at you! *Fires bananas at Magalor with his banana cannon*

**Meanwhile...**

Golden Guest: Heh heh... I shall post these pictures of Marx and Magalor on ALL the social networks! *Posts pictures on to every social network*

**Back to LunaTheMoonGaurdian...**

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**'King' Dedede: Chase all of the Kirby villians, because one of them has ICE CREAM!**

King Dedede: ICE CREAM!? WHO HAS ICE CREAM?

Zero, Dark Matter, Daroach, Dark Mind, Necrodeus, Yin-Yarn, Drawica, Zero Two, Nightmare, Marx, and Magalor: Oh, crud. *All of them start to run away from King Dedede*

S'more, Cloud, and Escargoon: *Eating popcorn while watching the epic chase*

All of the Kirby Villians: *Runs in the Mushroom Kingdom*

King Dedede: *Still running after the Kirby Villians* ICE CREAM!

Mario: Mama Mia...!

All of the Kirby Villians: *Runs in Green Hill Zone*

King Dedede: *Still running* ICE CREAM!

Sonic: What the heck is going on down there?

Tails: I'm not for sure, Sonic... let's go eat some chili dogs.

Sonic: Chili dogs? Yum!

All of the Kirby Villians: *Runs in Dragon Roost Island*

King Dedede: *STILL running* ICE CREEEEEEEEAM!

Toon Link: *Is collecting fruit bombs and sees the chase*

Marx: MAN, King Dedede may be fat, but he sure is fast!

Toon Link: *Throws bomb at Marx*

All of the Kirby Villians: *Runs in the It's Dare Time Studio*

Marx: *Notices bomb* Oh, brie...

*Bomb explodes*

Marx: *Throws ice cream in explosion*

King Dedede: YAY! Ice cream! *Eats ice cream*

Me: That was chaotic. Here's the next dare:

**Ribbon: Kiss and cuddle with Kirby as much as you like while the other girls are jealous of you. :3**

Ribbon: Yay! *Squeals and begins to cuddle Kirby*

Kirby: *Is VERY confused* Poyo poyo?

Chuchu: Aww! I wanna hug Kirby too!

Magalor: Sorry, Chuchu, but you can't.

Chuchu: Aww, man...

**3 hours later...**

Ribbon: *FINALLY lets go of Kirby*

Kirby: Poyo...

Marx: Magalor, guess what?

Magalor: Hmm... let me guess... you uploaded that 3-hour-long cuddling session to Youtube.

Marx: Yep!

Me: Ribbon really loves Kirby! Here's the next dare:

**Zero 2: Why you cry blood?**

Zero Two: Hmm... I never have really thought about that. I think I cry blood because my eye is red.

Magalor: ...And I thought you always needed mental help.

Zero Two: HEY! *Smacks Magalor very roughly with his wing*

Magalor: Owwww...

Me: You kind of deserved that, Magalor. Now, on to the next dare (Which is really a question):

**Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and Dark Meta Knight: I think that you three are brothers to each other, what do you think?**

Meta Knight: I personally think of ourselves as friendly rivals, but that is certainly a most interesting perspective you have there, ImaginaryStoryWriter.

Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight: I would have to agree with Meta Knight.

Marx: Hmm... makes me wonder if...

Me: That was very interesting. Here's the last dare from ImaginaryStoryWriter (Which is actually a dare this time):

**All Kirbies (Shadow Kirby, Red Kirby, Keeby, Blue Kirby, Green Kirby, Kirby, etc.): Make the biggest Musical showdown ever! (Use any song that you like.) :3**

Me: Hmm... I think that I'll make only Kirby, Keeby, Shadow Kirby, Red Kirby, Blue Kirby, and Green Kirby participate in the show. I don't want to make it TOO big, you know.

Magalor: What song will we use, Luna?

Me: We'll make up our own lyrics! Deal with it.

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: *Gives Kirby the ability to sing* Kirby, you get to sing first!

Kirby: *Starts to sing*

_My name is Kirby_

_I'm cute and pink_

_You think I'm very weak_

_But I'm stronger than you think_

Tiff: You go, Kirby!

_Don't be fooled_

_I have many forms_

_You'll grow to like me_

_Trust me, you'll conform!_

Tiff: That was amazing, Kirby!

Kirby: Thanks, Tiff!

Me: Keeby, it's your turn!

Keeby: Yay! *Begins to sing*

_Hiya, I'm Keeby_

_How are you today_

_C'mon, let's be friends_

_What do you say?_

Keeby: *Hugs everyone while singing*

_Nice to meet ya, Kirby_

_Nice to meet ya, Escargoon_

_Nice to meet ya, Dedede_

_Hopefully we'll see each other soon!_

Kirby: Poyo yoyo!

Escargoon: I think Keeby hugged me a litte _too _much...

Me: It's your turn, Blue Kirby!

Blue Kirby: *Starts to sing*

_My name is Blue Kirby_

_I'm as calm as the lake_

_Even though I'm composed_

_I'm also very brave_

_I'm unpredictable in battles_

_Like a storm at sea_

_I'm a good ally_

_You can trust me_

Keeby: That was AWESOME, Blue Kirb!

Blue Kirby: Thank you!

Me: Red Kirby, it's your turn!

Red Kirby: *Starts to sing*

_My name is Red Kirby_

_I can really fight_

_Let me at 'em_

_I'll pound 'em with all my might!_

_Yes, I'm Red Kirby_

_I'll take 'em down with no fear_

_Let me at 'em_

_I'll pound 'em, you hear?_

Keeby: THAT WAS EPIC!

Me: Green Kirby, you're next!

Green Kirby: *Starts to sing*

_Hi, my name's Green Kirby_

_How are you doing today?_

_Let's go exploring_

_Even though I'm kinda afraid_

_I'm very generous_

_I'm very kind_

_I'm very confident_

_That we'll have a good time!_

Keeby: HEY! You copied me!

Green Kirby: No, I didn't!

Keeby: Yes, you did.

Green Kirby: Did not!

Keeby: Did!

Green Kirby: Did not!

Me: Whoa, guys! Calm down! Shadow Kirby, it's your turn!

Shadow Kirby: ...I refuse to sing.

Keeby: WHAT?! Your singing is awesome, Shadow Kirb!

Shadow Kirby: That's exactly why I'm not singing.

Magalor: ...So you're not singing because you think you should win the competition without singing because you're soooo awesome?

Shadow Kirby: Yes.

Marx: Sing, or you will go into the PIT OF DOOM!

Shadow Kirby: This is madness!

Marx: THIS... IS... SPARTA! *Kicks Shadow Kirby into the pit of doom*

Shadow Kirby: Nooooo! *Dies*

Me: *Brings Shadow Kirby back to life* And the winner of this musical showdown is... *Drumroll*

Kirby: Poyo yo!

Keeby: I'm so excited!

Me: KEEBY! *Gives Keeby a trophy*

Keeby: YAY! *Gets trophy and glomps Escargoon*

Escargoon: *Blushes* Can you let go of me, Keeby?

Keeby: Fine. *Lets go of Escargoon*

Marx: I recorded the songs onto Youtube!

Magalor: ...

Me: Well, that was a big showdown. Now, before we move on to the next set of dares, we have a few more things from ImaginaryStoryWriter! Here's the first thing:

**You: Hey! I have a Waddle Dee OC too! :D**

Me: That's cool! Do not worry, I have a couple of other Waddle Dee OCs too! Cloud and S'more, say hi!

Cloud: Hiya, ISW!

S'more: Hello!

Me: Here's the last thing from ISW:

**Illusion: Hi Illusion! My OC wants to get to know you better, her name is Penda! :)**

Illusion: Hello, ImaginaryStoryWriter! I would love to meet Penda sometime! You can have her be a guest, if you want.

Me: Now, on to the next set of dares! These dares are from sonickirbypokemonfan, the same person that also sent Mace to be a special guest!

Mace: Hi!

King Dedede: Isn't that the same person that gave us our dares in the last chapter?

Me: Yes, King Dedede. Here's the first dare from SKPF:

**Kirby: Eat Escargoon**

Escargoon: I don't want to get eaten...

Marx: You bailed out the last dare, so you should do this one!

Escargoon: *Cries* Someone help me!

Magalor: No. Kirby, suck him up!

Kirby: *Inhales Escargoon*

Keeby: NOOOOOOO! *Sobs on floor*

Meta Knight: Kirby is transforming again!

Marx: Is he going to transform into Snail Kirby?

Meta Knight: He has transformed into... SNAIL KIRBY!

Kirby: *Is a pink snail with a red shell* Poyo!

Marx: Well... that went better than expected.

Keeby: Kirby, you're adorable!

Cloud: I am taking way too many pictures of Kirby right now...

Meta Knight: You know what to do, LunaTheMoonGaurdian.

Me: *Transforms Kirby back into his normal self*

Kirby: Oyo! *Spits Escargoon out*

Escargoon: Ugh... that was DISGUSTING!

Keeby: Escar-cutie! You're back! *Smothers Escargoon*

Escargoon: Oh, Nova... *Facepalms*

Magalor: *Facepalms*

Me: *Sweatdrops* What the...? Oh well, on to the next dare:

**King Dedede: Cry and hug Meta Knight**

Magalor: Oh, King Dedede!

King Dedede: Yeah?

Magalor: I have a ton of ice cream!

King Dedede: ICE CREAM!? WHERE?

Magalor: I lied. I don't have any ice cream.

King Dedede: *Sobs and hugs Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: I understand your sorrow, but my cape is drenched now.

Marx: Who the heck even cares?

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Meta Knight: Switch masks with Galacta Knight, now no one can tell it's you**

Meta Knight: If I must. *Switches masks with Galacta Knight*

Me: Now it's time for the-

Marx: FASHION POLICE! Dun dun dunnnnn!

Magalor: Oh, Nova...

Marx: *Speaking in a nasal voice* OMN, Meta Knight! Your mask, like, totally clashes with your, like, cape! Go change your clothes, like, right now!

Meta Knight: ... *Facepalms*

Me: *Facepalms* ... Well, on to the next dare:

**Bandana Dee: Fight Kirby with your spear**

Bandana Dee: I'm gonna win this time! Come at me, Kirby!

Kirby: Po! *Inhales spear*

Bandana Dee: Oh, swiss. *Tries to run away, but fails miserably*

Kirby: *Inhales Bandana Dee and spits him out*

Bandana Dee: Oh, gross!

Me: Congratulations, Kirby. Here's the next dare:

**Tiff: Become dumber than Waddle Derp**

Tiff: *Trips, then pretends to spazz out* Derp derp!

Marx: Well, Tiff, you already failed. Waddle Derp can't speak... *Facepalms*

Magalor: I think it's physically and mentally impossible to become dumber than Waddle Derp... *Points at Waddle Derp*

Waddle Derp: *Making out with King Dedede*

Marx: Oh, gross... I did NOT need to see that after lunch... *Vomits*

Me: ...Umm...okay...now, on to the next dare:

**Tuff: So, who will it be? Rick, Coo, or Kine?**

Tuff: So who will it be for what?

Marx: I dunno. Just make something up!

Tuff: I choose Rick... for the winner of the lottery!

Rick: I WON! YEAH, BABY! *Starts dancing to some random disco song*

Everyone but Waddle Derp: *Facepalms*

Waddle Derp: *Spazzes out on the dance floor*

Me: Here's the next dare for you all:

**Escargoon: There is now a snail shortage in France, so to France with you**

Escargoon: Why do people think I'm so tasty?!

Waddle Derp: *Licking Escargoon's shell*

Keeby: NO ONE touches my Escar-cutie but me, Waddle Derp! *Attacks Waddle Derp*

Waddle Derp: *Spazzes out again*

Escargoon: *Facedesks* Oh, Nova, here we go again...

**After Escargoon's 'epic vacation'...**

Escargoon: I barely survived over there! I hated that trip...

Marx: But you got to sit in the first-class area of the plane! I am now jelly of you, Esc!

Magalor: Same difference.

Keeby: OMN, Essy! You survived! I'm now the happiest being on the universe! *Squeals and glomps Escargoon*

Magalor: *Points at Escargoon and Keeby* Look! YAOI!

Escargoon: Shut it, Magalor...

Keeby: I'm a GIRL, jerk! *Lets go of Escargoon and kicks Magalor*

Magalor: Ow...

Marx: OH NOVA, WHY?!

Me: Oh, the drama... on to the next dare:

**Marx: No more internet for you**

Marx: NOOOOOOOOO! No me gusta!

Magalor: Si!

Marx: No!

Magalor: Si!

Marx: No!

Cloud: Que? *Mexican music plays out of nowhere*

Magalor: No!

Marx: Si!

Magalor: No!

Marx: Si!

Cloud: JALAPENO! It is decided!

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Magalor: I've had enough of your sanity. You are now going to be superglued to Waddle Derp for the rest of the chapter**

Magalor: No thanks, I prefer to keep my sanity intact.

Marx: Too bad. *Superglues Magalor to Waddle Derp*

Waddle Derp: *Jumps on King Dedede and makes out with him*

Magalor: I knew this was going to happen...

King Dedede: GET AWAY FROM MEH, WADDLE CREEP! *Throws Waddle Derp*

Me: Waddle Derp won't ever give up, will she? Anyway, on to the next-

Marx: LunaTheMoonGaurdian!

Me: Yes, Marx?

Marx: One of our dares were stolen!

Me: There's only one question to ask... who did it?

Marx: A giant plate of curry stole it!

Me: Oh, don't be silly-

Giant Plate Of Curry: I AM HERE TO STEAL ALL OF YOUR DARES!

Me: I won't let you get away with that! Cloud, go defeat the plate of curry! Be brave!

Cloud: Aye aye, captain! *Flies to the plate of curry*

Me: Well, that was quite an event. Here's the next dare:

**Dark Matter: Be happy**

Dark Matter: ...Can I be happy?

S'more: Of course you can! Just smile, smile, smile!

Dark Matter: *Smiles very creepily*

S'more, Marx, and Magalor: Holy Nova... *Is mentally scarred*

Me: That sure gave me shivers down my spine. On to the next dare:

**Zero and Nightmare: Kiss each other**

Zero: I don't want to kiss Nightmare!

Marx: Too bad, so sad.

Zero: Well, it's not like I'm able to kiss Nightmare! I don't have a mouth!

Marx: SAME DIFFERENCE. Now go kiss him!

Zero: Fine. *Kisses Nightmare*

Nightmare: *Kisses Zero*

Marx: *Is mentally scarred* Holy... I need to hit something right now to distract my mind from that image!

Magalor: Here. *Gives Marx a baseball bat* Go hit that pinata. *Points at random red pinata*

Marx: VIVA PINATA! *Tries to hit the pinata, but ends up hitting Zero Two instead*

Zero Two: *Hits Marx with his wing*

Magalor: I was right... Zero Two DOES need mental help!

Zero Two: YOU JERK! *Hits Magalor with his wing*

Magalor: Ouch!

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Waddle Derp: Here's the next question: What is Magalor+Marx?**

Waddle Derp: *Cuddles with King Dedede*

King Dedede: Just...go away, Waddle Creep...

Magalor: The answer is randomness! And do you know what's good about OUR randomness?

Marx: ...Because it's random?

Magalor: You're close! It's because OUR randomness is in HD!

Marx: It's HD, it's HD, tasty, tasty, tasty HD...

Magalor: It's certainly tasty to the eyes!

Me: My. Mind. Is. Blown. Now, on to the next dare:

**Keeby and Shadow Kirby: Tell Kirby how you feel about him taking all the spotlight**

Keeby: I don't mind Kirby taking all of the spotlight! As long as I have my Escar-sweetie with me, I'm good!

Escargoon: *Facedesks again*

Shadow Kirby: I hate Kirby hogging all of the spotlight! It should have been Shadow Kirby's Return To Dreamland!

Kirby: Po!

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Author: Here, have these two pits that you can use: The pit of doom and the pit of fun**

Me: Thank you!

Marx: Well, that went quickly.

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**Galacta Knight: Here's your prize for winning: A free kick into the pit of doom**

Marx: Galacta Knight!

Galacta Knight: Yes?

Marx: You won a prize for winning the pillow fight that happened last chapter!

Galacta Knight: What is it?

Marx: It's a surprise! Here, let me put this blindfold on you!

Galacta Knight: *Is obviously suspicious* Um... okay.

Marx: Are you ready? *Brings GK to the pit of doom*

GK: Yes.

Marx: *Kicks GK into the pit of doom* You mad bro?

GK: You have decieved me! *Dies*

Me: *Brings Galacta Knight back to life* Here's the next dare:

**Dark Meta Knight: Bow to Meta Knight**

Dark Meta Knight: I will never do such a perposterous thing!

Marx: TOO BAD.

DMK: Fine... if I must. *Bows to Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: *Is shocked* ...

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**Nova: Don't you ever get tired of people calling your name all the time?**

Nova: ...I DO NOT REALLY MIND.

Marx: Well, that went at the speed of sound...

Me: Here's the next-

Cloud: I got the dare back!

Me: Awesome! Who stole it?

Cloud: That guy over there... *Points at the culprit*

The Culprit: My name's Kululu, if you're wondering. Ku ku ku!

Keroro: I KNEW Kululu would do something like this!

Kululu: I'd better leave now-

Marx: You should give something to us for trying to steal the dare!

Kululu: What should I give? Ku ku ku...

Marx: How about a new guest on our show, It's Dare Time?

Kululu: I might be able to give that to you... Waddle Creep, where are you?

Meta Knight: This does not sound like a good thing...

Me: I accept him! Waddle Creep, welcome to It's Dare Time!

Waddle Creep: Hi... Everyone, I brought baby wipes, just in case.

Magalor: Oh, Nova... *Facepalms*

Kululu: Oh, and one more thing before I go! I hypnotized Keeby, ku!

Escargoon: Thank Nova that was hypnotism...

Kululu: Now, I should un-hypnotize Keeby for you, ku! Clicky-poo! *Un-hypnotizes Keeby with his Hypno-gun* That should do it! Ku ku ku!

Keeby: Wha...? HOLY NOVA, WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?! *Lets go of Escargoon*

Escargoon: Thank goodness that's over with...

Me: Now, here's the dare that was stolen:

**Ribbon: Kiss Kirby until he faints**

Ribbon: Yay! *Begins to kiss Kirby*

Kirby: *Is uber confused* POYO?

Waddle Creep: Cuddlefest: Liked.

Marx: Shut up, Waddle Creep!

Kirby: *Faints*

Marx: WTH just happened?

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Tokori: Go on a date with Dynablade**

Tokori: Uh... if you say so! *Takes Dynablade's wing*

Dynablade: ?

Me: Oh! It seems like we have another dare that's related to the previous one:

**Dynablade: There's a tasty snack going on a date with you *Points at Tokori***

Dynablade: ! *Tries to eat Tokori*

Tokori: Aaah! I'm not a roasted turkey! Get away from me!

Dynablade: *Eats Tokori*

Me: Even though Tokori is my least favorite character in the Kirby series... I still have to do this. *Brings Tokori back to life*

Tokori: I'M BORN TO BE ALIVE! *Starts dancing to a random 70's disco song*

Magalor: *Facepalms*

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**Chef Kawasaki: Don't worry, there's millions of cakes in the oven. Here's one right now; go on a date with this piece of cake**

Chef Kawasaki: *Receives another piece of spongecake* Yay! My wife is back! *Goes on a date with his 'wife'*

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Knuckle Joe: Record Chef Kawasaki's date and show it to everyone**

Knuckle Joe: Sure thing! *Begins to record the date*

Knuckle Joe: *Is recording the date* Oh Nova, why?

**After Chef Kawasaki's date...**

Knuckle Joe: Here's the footage...

Everyone except Waddle Derp and Waddle Creep: What the...?

Magalor: *Covers Marx's eyes* You're too young for this!

Waddle Creep: Kissfest: Liked.

Everyone except Waddle Derp: You're a creep...

Waddle Creep: (Speaking to reader) *Points at the It's Dare Time cast* They're all sheep.

Me: Hey! Here's the next dare:

**Grand Doomer: Kiss someone, anyone**

Grand Doomer: I don't have a crush on anybody...oh well... *Kisses Escargoon*

Escargoon: *Is shocked* Why do people think I'm so kissable?!

Waddle Creep: Because you are.

Escargoon: Aaaaaahhh! *Faints*

Me: Well, on to the next dare:

**Gooey: Why are you so awesome?**

Gooey: I don't why I'm so awesome, but thanks for the compliment!

Marx: Well... that was fast.

Me: Here's the next dare for you all:

**Waddle Doo: Turn into a superhero, and save everyone from bikini-wearing Dedede**

Waddle Doo: *Turns into Super Doo* I am SUPER DOO!

King Dedede: *Is wearing a bikini* I'm... PRETTY.

Escargoon: S-sire...? *Faints*

Me: Essy, are you okay? *Races over to Escargoon*

Escargoon: Yeah, I'm fine...

Super Doo: You shall perish, evil beast! *Attacks King Dedede*

King Dedede: Okay, okay! I'll go change back into my usual clothes for ya!

Escargoon: Thank you, Super Doo!

Super Doo: Anytime, my respected citizen!

Me: *Turns Super Doo back into his normal self* Here's the next dare:

**Everyone: I'm sorry for letting you see Dedede like that. Here's an apple; fight for it**

Everyone: *Gasp* Apples! *Fights for the apple*

Kirby: *Inhales apple* Poyo yoy!

Green Kirby: You cheater! *Smacks Kirby*

Kirby: Po...

Me: Green Kirb, that was mean! Now, on to the next dare:

**Adeleine: Protest Marx for more roles in games**

Adeleine: Even though I'm not one to protest... Marx, can I have more roles in games, please?

Marx: Sorry, I'm not Nintendo, so no... But I can put you in Halo, though.

Adeleine: Sorry, but I'm not a Halo person...

Marx: Why are these dares going so quickly?

Me: Here's the last dare for this chapter:

**Nago, Chuchu, and Pitch: Say I love you to Tuff**

Nago: Tuff?

Tuff: Yeah?

Nago, Chuchu, and Pitch: We love you, Tuff!

Tuff: Wait... are you guys drunk?

Chuchu: Yeah.

Magalor: I KNEW IT!

Me: So, that's it for this chapter! Cloey22 and Enderdragonfly55, I apologize for not doing your dares this chapter. This chapter is just getting too long. So, to cut to the chase, goodbye...

Marx: ...And bananas!


	4. Chapter 4

Marx: Magolor! I found cake!

Magolor: *Sees a huge pile of cake* Oh...oh Holy Nova!

Marx: Isn't it just HEAVENLY?

Random Voice: Those cakes are a lie. *Cakes disappear*

Marx: NOOOO! *Cries*

**After they found out that the cakes were a lie...**

Me: Hello there folks, and welcome to It's Dare Time!

Magolor: Is there anything you would like to mention before the dares?

Me: Yes! I would like to mention a typo I made in the previous chapters and our special guest!

Marx: Get to the dares already!

Me: The spelling mistake I made was misspelling Magolor's name. I misspelled it as 'Magalor'. I apologize for the people who saw the typo. I also apologize to Magolor for his mistaken identity.

Magolor: You are forgiven. At least you didn't misspell my name as 'Trashboat'.

Me: Now onto our guest of honor! Her name is Cloey22! And here she is!

Cloey22: Hiya! I'm a big Kirby: Right Back At Ya fan, and I love Escargoon! Speaking of Escargoon...

Me: Hi! Wait...what?

Cloey22: My envy is RAGING! I thought I was the ONLY person who called Escargoon 'Goonie'!

Magolor: I hope this doesn't turn into a catfight...

Marx: *Is holding a video camera* I hope this DOES turn into a catfight...heh heh...

Me: That was sudden! ...Well, I'm sorry for calling Escargoon 'Goonie'. From now on, I'll call him 'Essy'. Can we compromise on this?

Cloey22: Umm...well...yeah, I guess.

Escargoon: Oh, brother...

Me: Now, onto the-

Cloey22: Hold it! I have one more thing to say!

Marx: Well, what is it? We need to cut to the chase here, people!

Cloey22: ...Bunnies. *Fills the It's Dare Time studio with pink bunny plushies*

Marx: This could be worse. What if the plushies were fudging CARE BEARS?

*The bunny plushies turn into Care Bear plushies*

Marx: Rrrrrgggghhh!

Me: *Removes the Care Bear plushies* Now, on to the dares! As it turns out, the guest of honor sent us some dares as well!

Me: All right guys, here's the first dare from Cloey22:

**Kirby: Eat Kawasaki's Spongecake wife!**

Chef Kawasaki: *Walking in the park with his 'wife'* Honey, isn't this just the most pleasant day?

Kirby: *Is hungry and sees Kawasaki's 'wife'* Poyo... *Drools*

Chef Kawasaki: Hiya, Kirby!

Kirby: *Inhales Kawasaki's 'wife'* Poyo!

Chef Kawasaki: Noooo! My wife! *Cries*

Magolor and Marx: *Are at the park for no reason* Erm... What the heck just happened...?

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Fumu and Bun: Watch Tokyo Mew Mew together. And then watch Strawberry Check because I said so.**

Tuff: Who's Fumu and Bun?

Cloey22: Bun's your Japanese name, and Fumu is your sister's Japanese name.

Tuff: I have one question to ask about that.

Cloey22: What is it?

Tuff: In Japan, am I on a cheeseburger?

Tiff: Of course not, silly! Bun's just your name in Japan.

Tuff: Oh.

Cloey22: Now, go watch the anime!

**Ten minutes later...**

Tiff: *Pointing at the TV screen* I LOVE how many examples there are of Japanese culture in Tokyo Mew Mew!

Tuff: *Crossing his eyes while blowing raspberries at the TV screen*

Magolor: Could you guys just shut your pieholes for a single minute?! I fudging love this anime!

**While they were watching Strawberry Check...**

Tiff: *Continues blabbing about how anime is important to Japanese culture*

Tuff: ...I'm bored. Can I play outside now?

Magolor: I'd be happy if you would play outside.

Tuff: Yay! *Goes outside*

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**Nightmare: Wear a tight pink bakini, and dance to Arthur while 'Milkshake' plays in the background.**

Nightmare: Really? I have to dance for THIS guy? *Points at Arthur*

Cloey22: YES.

Nightmare: Fine. *Dances for Arthur while 'Milkshake' plays in the background*

Sir Arthur: What am I witnessing?! I won't watch THIS nonsense! *Slashes at Nightmare with his sword*

Nightmare: *Facepalms* Why do people keep forgetting my weakness?

Me: Umm... on to the next dare:

**Escargoon: Here, have dis present; it's not a bomb inside, alright? I promise, and if you get sent to the hospital... then I don't know who you are anymore.**

Cloey22: Oh, Goonie!

Escargoon: Yes?

Cloey22: Here's a present just for you!

Escargoon: Oh, thank you, Cloey! *Hugs Cloey22*

Cloey22: Come on, open the present already!

Escargoon: Okay, okay... *Opens the present*

*Five Daroaches wearing banana costumes come out of the present*

Escargoon and Cloey22: Umm... what's going on?

Daroaches: Do you think Popstar is a normal place?

Escargoon: Uh... no, not really.

Daroaches: Well, you're kind of right...but Popstar is a much stranger place than you think it is... *'Gangnam Style' starts to play in the background*

Escargoon: ...What the...?

Daroaches: *Starts singing and doing the 'Gangnam Style' dance*

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy Lady_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy Lady_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Escargoon: Wha...? *His eye starts twitching*

Cloey22: What the Holy Nova...? I'm sorry, Goonie! I was going to give you your favorite donuts, but these guys popped out instead!

Magolor: I think Daroach ate the donuts and got sugar high on them... he was really craving donuts that day.

Waddle Creep: *Appears out of nowhere* Cloey?

Cloey22: Yeah?

Waddle Creep: I really like your style. I think I'll follow you.

Cloey22: Okay...?

Me: Here's the next dare coming at ya:

**King Dedede: *Hands a tub of ice cream* I'm single too... LET'S EAT ICE CREAM TOGETHER!**

Cloey22: King Dedede?

King Dedede: Yeah?

Cloey22: *Hands King Dedede a tub of ice cream* Let's eat ice cream together!

King Dedede: YAY!

**1 hour later...**

King Dedede and Cloey22: *Eating ice cream at the park*

Waddle Creep: *Is also at the park* So I see that you and Dedede are in a romantic relationship?

King Dedede: Oh heck no!

Cloey22: Ditto.

Waddle Creep: Oh, okay. Cloey, do you like water?

Cloey22: Sort of.

Waddle Creep: Then you'll like 70% of me.

Cloey22: I'll never like ANYTHING about you, stalker!

Marx: *Appears out of nowhere* Cloey22, are you tired of Waddle Creep stalking you?

Cloey22: You bet!

Marx: Well, I have a solution for you. The Cloey BazookaTM gets rid of Waddle Creep, as well as anything else that annoys you!

Cloey22: AWESOME! How much is it?

Marx: It's only a mere payment of 25 fluffy white bunnies and no shipping fees! Act now, and you'll get a complimentary gift!

Cloey22: Shut up and take my bunnies! *Gives Marx 5,000 bunnies*

Marx: Since our ultra-hyper-super-extra-speedy shipping is included as an added bonus, your Cloey BazookaTM will be sent to you right now! *Gives Cloey22 her own Cloey BazookaTM*

Cloey22: Yay! What's the complimentary gift?

Marx: Your complimentary gift is a Sentret in an orange costume! *Gives Cloey22 the Sentret*

Sentret: *Does the moonwalk*

Cloey22: Thank you, Marx!

Marx: Anytime!

Me: Now, on to the next dare:

**Meta Knight: Have candy!**

Cloey22: Meta Knight, have this! *Hands Meta Knight a jar of butterscotch candies*

Meta Knight: Thank you... How did you know that butterscotch candies were my favorite?

Cloey22: You're welcome! Hmm... I didn't know that...

Marx: Cloey MUST be lying! She knows EVERYTHING about us!

Cloey22: No, I-

Unknown Voice: Did she know that I like to be awkward?

*Cloey22 looks back, and a random record scratch plays*

Random Froakie: *Is wearing a pink bikini, groucho glasses and a tiara*

Cloey22: Who are you, and why are you wearing that weird outfit?

Random Froakie: My name is Awkward Froakie. I'm wearing this outfit because I like to be awkward.

Cloey22: Well... that seems legit. Can you leave now?

Awkward Froakie: I'm sorry, but LunaTheMoonGaurdian hired me as part of the cast.

Magolor: *Facepalms* Hoo boy.

Meta Knight: ...I think I will depart from this room now. *Leaves random room*

Me: Well, here is the last dare from Cloey22:

**Tokori: Just... go die in a hole where no one has to look at you or hear you ever again...**

Me: You know what? I fully agree on that, Cloey.

Cloey22: THANK YOU! Someone's with me on my hate for Tokori...

Tokori: And you know what? I won't die, because I'M BORN TO BE ALIVE! *Random 70's disco song plays*

Cloey22: ...NO. Tokori cannot just die in a hole anymore... he has to be...

Tokori: 'He has to be' what? I'm stayin' alive, no matter what ya do to kill me!

Cloey22: ...CLOEY BAZOOKA'D! *Fires at Tokori with her bazooka*

Tokori: Nooo! *Gets slammed to the wall*

*For some reason, the cameraman decided to replay Tokori getting slammed to the wall a million times in slow-motion at stupid and crazy angles*

Magolor: ...And that's why I never watch sports on television.

Marx: Why?

Magolor: Because of those fudging slo-mo replays. *Facepalms*

Me: *Brings Tokori to his normal state* Well, that was all of the dares from Cloey22! Now, it's time for Enderdragonfly55's dares!

Me: Here's the first dare from Enderdragonfly55:

**Waddle Derp: Go play Roblox.**

Waddle Derp: *Spazzes out*

Magolor: Hey, Marx!

Marx: Yeah?

Magolor: Waddle Derp needs help getting to the computer.

Waddle Derp: *Goes to King Dedede's feet and kisses them*

Magolor: ...Scratch that. Waddle Derp needs help in general.

Marx: *Sniff* That was... that was BEAUTIFUL. Someone needs to make a movie about Waddle Derp and Dedede falling in love... Hollywood, are you listening?!

Magolor: 'Waddle Derp and King Dedede: A Romance'? No thanks.

King Dedede: I'll hammer ya for that idea, Marx! *Chases Marx*

Marx: I was just kidding!

Magolor: *Facepalms* I'll take Waddle Derp to the computer myself...

**Ten minutes later...**

Waddle Derp: *Playing Roblox*

Magolor: Waddle Derp, I think you should be more productive. For example, stop falling off a platform a bajillion times and start BUILDING something!

Waddle Derp: *Stares at Magolor*

Magolor: *Facepalms*

Me: Now, onto the next dare:

**Kirby: Watch the Runaway Guy's LP of Wario Ware.**

Kirby: Poyo!

Me: Here's the laptop, Kirby! *Gives Kirby the laptop*

Marx: ...I LOVE the Runaway Guys, but I don't really like Kirby; I think I'll watch the LP at a safe distance.

Kirby: *Starts watching the LP* Poyo~ *Giggles*

Marx: Ah ha ha ha! *Bursts into laughter*

*The sound of laughter begins to fill the whole room*

Magolor: Hee hee... what? I don't watch dumb YouTube videos!

Me: Here's the next dare for all of you:

**Meta Knight: EAT CHEESE. WITHOUT ANYTHING TO DRINK.**

Meta Knight: I will eat cheese for you. However, there is one more thing I need to mention; I prefer gouda cheese.

Enderdragonfly55: Well... I only brought cheddar...

Meta Knight: That is perfectly fine. *Eats cheese*

Marx: There has to be at least one dare in the chapter that goes quickly...

Me: Now, onto the next dare:

**Dedede: You must shut your big mouth for the chapter and be nice.**

King Dedede: WHAT?! I don't have a big mouth!

Magolor: Now, now, don't deny it...

King Dedede: SHUT IT! *Whacks Magolor with his hammer*

Magolor: Well, congratulations on already breaking the rule, Dedede.

King Dedede: That's KING Dedede to ya!

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Escargoon: *Hands hammer* Hit Dedede with this if he's mean.**

Enderdragonfly55: Here, Escargoon. *Hands Escargoon a hammer*

Escargoon: Thanks!

Marx: WHY DO ALL OF THESE DARES GO SO QUICKLY?!

Me: Now, onto the next dare:

**Magolor: You are named Captain Obvious for the chapter.**

Marx: Ahh, nostalgia!

Captain Obvious: Is there REALLY a worse nickname than 'Captain Obvious'?

Marx: One word: MAGADERP.

Captain Obvious: *Is being sarcastic* Yes. *Starts clapping slowly* YES. *Claps faster* YES! *Claps as fast as he can*

Me: Here's the next dare coming at ya:

**Marx: Dress as Captain Jack Sparrow, hold a jar of dirt, and sing 'I Got a Jar of Dirt'.**

Marx: Are you ready for this, Captain Obvious? *Dresses up as Jack Sparrow*

Captain Obvious: NO.

Marx: Okay! *Starts singing 'I Got a Jar of Dirt'*

_Come to negotiate, aye, have you, you slimy dit?_

_Look what I got._

Captain Obvious: What the heck do you have?

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it?_

Captain Obvious: Dirt. Duh.

*Marx goes to New York City and sings*

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

Random Guy: Who gives a-

_And guess what's inside it?_

*Marx goes to the Minecraft overworld and sings*

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it?_

*A creeper comes and explodes right beside Marx*

*Marx goes to a glittery rainbow dimension and sings*

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it?_

*Marx sees a majestic pegasus and hops on it*

Marx: Awww yeah!

*Marx returns to the It's Dare Time studio and sings*

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess-_

Captain Obvious: Enough! I don't want to hear you sing anymore!

Marx: Why?

Captain Obvious: Because the song you're singing is the lamest song in the world!

Marx: Then you have no taste in music.

Captain Obvious: Yes, I do!

Marx: No, you don't!

Captain Obvious: Ugh, I'm not in the mood to argue with you today...

Me: Now, onto the next dare:

**Waddle Dee: You now have three wishes. Use them wisely.**

Waddle Dee: My first wish is to receive an AWESOME hammer!

*A steel hammer appears in Waddle Dee's hands*

Waddle Dee: Yes! My second wish is to fill the It's Dare Time studio with hoagies!

*The studio overflows with hoagies*

Waddle Dee and Marx: Ha ha, heck yes! Om nom nom!

Waddle Dee: My final wish is to make Daroach and Drawica fall in love! That couple is my OTP!

Daroach: You know, Drawica, I've always had a little bit of a crush on you...

Drawica: Me too...

*Daroach and Drawica kiss*

Marx: EWWW! That's disgusting!

Me: Here's the next dare:

**Waddle Doo: Make a LEGO that has to be as big as a real house.**

Waddle Doo: My Waddle Dees and I can do that for you! Give me just a second...

*Waddle Doo makes the LEGO block*

Waddle Doo: Here's the finished product!

Enderdragonfly55: Wow!

Me: So, Ender, what do you want to do with the giant LEGO?

Enderdragonfly55: Destroy it!

Waddle Doo: Okay, I'll get the explosives-

King Dedede: *Swings in on a wrecking ball and destroys the LEGO* I came in like a wrecking ball...!

Escargoon: Sire, what are you doing with only your underwear on? *Faints*

Me: ...I have no comment. Anyway, here's the last dare of the chapter:

**Writer: Good luck with this, and have this crossbow.**

Me: Aww, thank you!

Enderdragonfly55: No problem!

Me: So that's it for this chapter! Sorry this took so long to upload! And as always, goodbye...

Marx: ...And bananas!


End file.
